Tears of Happiness
by ebdarcy.qt4good
Summary: She grinned at the way George had snuck his arm around her waist and then pulled her tightly against him. Her grinned diminished as her gaze shifted to Fred & Angelina holding hands. If only they could do so again. GW/AS George/Alicia FW/AJ Fred/Angelina


**Tears of Happiness**

"_WWW is closed. Come back tomorrow._" read the sign. Alicia placed her hand on the panel by the door. The light flashed from red to green, and the lock on the door clicked open as the alarm system recognized her.

Closing the door behind her, Alicia looked around the store. White sheets still covered the shelves, protecting the products from dust as they sat there for months. She walked quietly toward the back of the store. The quietness of WWW still seemed unnatural to her, but even then she was afraid to make a sound. Reaching the back, she opened the door labelled "Employees, Weasleys, Harry, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver, Katie, and Lee only." Hermione's name used to adorn the sign as well, but she had married Ron in a lively Weasley wedding two weekends ago.

The door that lead upstairs to the twins' flat was left open, signalling something was wrong. That door was always firmly closed so that fumes or smells from experiments or products wouldn't waft upstairs into their flat. Alicia took out her wand and lit it, "Lumos."

"Hello? George? Are you there?" she called up the stairs. Hearing no reply, Alicia slowly climbed up the stairs.

The light in the kitchen was still on, and the dining table was set for a romantic dinner for two. A still-warm chicken was on the counter and the oven door left open. George had been preparing their romantic dinner-at-home date when he had clearly left in a rush. Alicia switched the oven off, closed the oven door, and put the chicken in the fridge. She smiled at all the effort George had put into this dinner and then blew out the candle that sat in the middle of the table. Grabbing a copy of the newest WWW magazine-catalogue, she sat herself down on George's Lazy Boy recliner in the living room. The WWW magazine was released every month and included a message from the owners, a photo spread of friends or famous models demonstrating new WWW products, the introduction of new products, and a list of all products available. Due to the staff shortage, they didn't fulfill mail-in orders anymore and the store was open for limited hours, but the company seemed to do alright anyway.

On the table next to her was a picture of Angelina, Fred, George, and herself. She grinned at the way George had snuck his arm around her waist and then pulled her tightly against him. Her grinned diminished as her gaze shifted to Fred & Angelina holding hands. If only they could do so again.

Angelina had been killed in the final battle when she flung herself in front of a curse aimed at her little brother. Now her brother, Sam, was the only Johnson left in the wizarding world.

Placing the picture back on the table, her eye shifted to a piece of paper that lay on the ground by the window. Alicia placed the magazine-catalogue on the armrest of her chair, and went to pick up the paper.

"_Dear Mr. George Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the patient, Frederick Weasley, who was listed you as his next of kin in his _St. Mungo's Personal Information Form (A)_, has woken from his _54.75 month _coma. It is St. Mungo's policy that the next of kin may visit the patient within 30 minutes of receiving this note. If this note is received during non-visiting hours, the next of kin may only visit the patient for 15 minutes, unless he/she is given special permission by the Head of the Long-Term Care Division. The next of kin may then return during normal hospital visiting hours._

_We extend our deepest congratulations on this joyous occasion._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley  
Healer  
Head of the Long-Term Care Division  
St. Mungo's Hospital, London_

Tears shone through Alicia's eyes as she reached the end of the letter. Fred was awake!

Fred had been hit by a dark curse during the final battle that sent its victims into a coma where they could hear what happened around them but could not move, speak, open their eyes, or care for themselves in any way. George only opened the store for limited hours to pay for his basic living expenses, Fred's hospitalization, and Hermione's research. At the top of her class, Hermione could have become anything after the war. She chose to go into healing, and 3 years later she graduated with a combine Healer-Research degree, making her the youngest to do so in Wizarding World history. Hermione simulataneously launched herself into two projects – a cure for lycanthropy and a cure for the dark curse that afflicted Fred. Less than a year later, she had announced the development of a potion that would slowly bring conciousness to a person in Fred's condition. Since that day, she had been administering the potion every Tuesday morning. Today was Wednesday night, and it looks like the potion had finally brought Fred to conciousness!

_Whoosh!_ George stumbled out of the floo, and brushed himself off. He crinkled his nose at all the dust on his clothes. "Gotta clean the fireplace," he muttered.

Alicia giggled and stepped toward George. He looked up and a huge smile broke out on his face. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her toward him.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back and she ran her fingers through his hair, brushing the fireplace soot out of them.

"Guess what?" His eyes shone with tears, and his grin became even wider (if that was possible).

"What?" She asked, knowing full well what he was about to say.

"Fred's awake! HE'S AWAKE!!" He shouted as he twirled her in the air. Alicia threw back her head and laughed in happiness. As George lowered her back to the ground, she caught his lips with hers and they shared the most passionate kiss they had had in years. When breathing became an issue, George pulled back. Resting his forehead against hers, he looked right into her eyes, tears of happiness cascading down both their faces.

"He's back. My brother's back. Fred's coming home."

* * *

A/N: **Please review.**


End file.
